bimmielmilitaryrepublicfandomcom-20200213-history
Aerial
'Biography' Birth ---- Aerial, or as she was known back then, Arianna, was born on Bimmiel, then called "Celestis", in 100,031 BBY. Her mother died while in childbirth, and her father sent her to a foster home immediately because she reminded him so much of her mother. She was adopted by a young couple and raised to value all life, the creation of it, and the death of all life. When she reached the age of 10 years old, she was taken away from her family, as were all Celestial children, to begin a journey across the stars to an unknown world. However, unlike the other children, she was sent to a world outside the known dimension. This world was inhabited by two different kinds of life: humans and pokemon. Journey in the Pokemon World ---- When she first arrived in the Pokemon World, she found herself outside a little suburban town called Pallet Town. She looked around the surrounding field and did something that changed her life forever. Arianna was tackled to the ground by a pikachu running away from several humans trying to capture it. Instead of also running away from Arianna, it hid behind her. Arianna saw the people fast approaching and told them to stop. The group of men stopped and told Arianna to surrender the pikachu to them. She said no, and instead of running away with the pikachu, she fired an energy ball out of her outstretched hand. The ball of energy hit the group's leader square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. The others grabbed their fallen leader and fled. The pikachu jumped up onto the Celestial's shoulder and said "Thank you for stopping them." Arianna looked at the small electric mouse and grinned. "Anytime. Say... would you like to come with me on my journey?" "What journey is that?" the pikachu asked, jumping down onto the ground in front of her. "The journey for self-discovery, adventure, and lots of running," she replied, smiling. The pikachu grinned and did a backflip. Arianna laughed and said "I'm going to call you... Cayden, after the great hero of my homeworld." Cayden grinned and said "Awesome. Shall we get underway?" "Indeed we shall," she said, starting to run through the field. Cayden followed her, and the pair began heading down to the city below to begin their pokemon journey. Kanto Orange Islands Johto Orre Hoenn Sinnoh Unova Return to Celestis ---- Arianna returned to Celestis at the age of 16 after completing her final journey through the Unova Region. She left behind all of her friends, all the pokemon and people she befriended during her journey, except for one: Cayden. She and Cayden both returned to Celestis to begin training into the intelligence division of the military. Fall of the Celestials ---- Ascension ---- Arianna ascended like most other Celestials during the final hours of the Great War. After they all ascended, Arianna watched as those who stayed behind activated a large energy weapon that wiped out all life in the star system, rendering the Aesorans inert. She waited for almost 100,000 years when something on the lesser planes caught her eye: Alpha 38. She watched the security drone defend the system from the Aesorans when she noticed that he himself was watching someone: Cayden Tavers. Watch over Bimmiel ---- Arianna took an early interest in Cayden due to his personality similarities with the pikachu she knew when she was a little girl. She watched him grow, watched him train, and watched him fight for what he believed in. When Cayden left to colonize Bimmiel, she knew that he was the one to destroy the Aesorans once and for all, so she began setting a plan in motion to help Bimmiel destroy the Aesorans. However, her decisions worried the Others. They thought she was becoming obsessed with the lesser planes, and began their own plan to send her back to finish what she started. Arianna came down in her energy form several times to talk to Cayden over the years, informing him in the most covert of ways on how to save Bimmiel. Return to the Physical Plane ---- After 12 years of interference, the Others finally had it, and sent her to the physical plane in the form of an Emolga. Since she was originally Celestial, they couldn't strip her of her knowledge. What she did do, however, was change her location of where she was going to that of an abandoned Celestial Battle-Cruiser in dangerously close orbit around Bimmiel's sun instead of Bimmiel directly. She saw a single ship approaching the sun and she sent out s distress signal to catch it's attention. As fate would have it, it would be Cayden in the ship that would rescue Arianna, or Aerial, as she is known as now, from certain doom. 'Characteristics' Physical Description Aerial is a rodent-like Pokémon, primarily white in coloration, that most resembles a flying squirrel. She possesses facial features similar to Pachirisu's, such as its eyes, tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. Her ears, positioned at the top of its head, are rounded in shape and black in coloration, with yellow and white sections of coloration in the inside of its ears. She sports a vaguely hood-like patterning of black around its head, with a spiky extension of the pattern above its face. She possesses winglike, yellow-colored flaps connected to its three-fingered arms. her feet are white-colored and fairly small and her black-colored tail is in a jagged shape. Personality Profile Aerial is brave in nature, placing her life on the line for Celestials, Humans, and Pokémon alike. Special Abilities and Moves ---- *Thundershock *Quick Attack *Charge *Spark *Tail Whip *Thunderbolt *Return *Attract 'Relationships' Cayden ---- Daniel ---- Maroy ---- Midna ---- Corinna ---- Sarah ---- Rafael ---- Blaze ---- Silva ---- Blissey ---- Category: Amacuse Category: Pokemon